Una Nueva Mágica Aventura
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Han pasado varios Años del FFI, Ahora una Nueva Aventura esta por Comenzar con nuestros Pequeños Héroes, Podrán Ganar Esta Batalla contra la Oscuridad o Perderán en su Intento de Salvar la Tierra, Continuación de Una Mágica Aventura en El FFI, Nueva Versión de la Historia. Mal Summary Pase y Lean


Bueno Lo Prometido es Deuda, Aqui esta El Nuevo Fics Donde Los hijos de Algunos del FFI tendrán una Mágica aventura, Goenji-San el Disclairmer Porfis.

Goenji: Inazuma Eleven no es Propiedad de su Propiedad ni mucho menos los Oc's, Ahora Dsifruten del Capi

Yo: Gracias Goenji-San, para entender este Fic hay Leer Una Mágica Aventura en El FFI

* * *

Una Nueva Mágica Aventura.

Capitulo.01 Visitando a la Familia

Han Pasado Varios Años desde del FFI y ahora Todos Viven Sus Vidas Felices, Era un Día Caluroso en Roma Italia y La Familia Nakata se encontraba Disfrutando del Día sin mencionar que estaban Celebrando por el Nuevo Miembro en la Familia Nakata.

Si, leyeron Bien Mia Esta Embaraza de 6 Meses de Su Sexto Hijo, se preguntaran que esos Dos no se cansan de tener Hijos, pues la verdad No, esos Dos Aman a los Niños y si fuera por ellos estarían Rodeados de bebés.

A ver si entendí Esta Embarazada de 6 Meses de un Niño-Dijo una Mujer de unos 28 años de Edad, sus cabellos eran Castaños ojos del mismo Color, Gafas de montura Moradas, con flequillo Corto

Que, si-dijo una Mujer de 30 años, De cabellos pelirrojos hasta la mitad de la Espalda, con Rulitos, y dos Mechones hacia delante, ojos esmeraldas.

Hide, no estás Algo Viejo para tener otro Hijo-dijo un Hombre de unos 33 Años, Cabellos, Casi Rubios, ojos Celestes, Alto

Si, lo Está ya a sus 31 Años no es muy Bueno Hacer lo que hacemos-Dijo la Pelirroja

Hay, Mia, tu siempre quisiste una Familia Grande-Dijo Hide Defendiéndose

Hide este es el Sexto Hijo tenemos-Dijo Mia

Ya pensaron en un Nombre-Dijo la Mujer

Si, Se llamara Takeshi-Dijo Mia

Me gusta, Es un Bonito Nombre-Dijo la Mujer

Eh, Hidetoshi te estoy Mirando lo que les estás Haciendo a tu hermana-Grito Hide

Cuñado, Eres un padre Increíble-Dijo el Hombre

Francis tú no Te quedas Atrás-Dijo Hide

Tía Estrella-Dijo una Niña de no más unos 3 años Cabellos Pelirrojos en melena y con rulitos, ojos Azules, Piel Casi Morena

Agustina, un Sigues Durmiendo en tu Cuna-Dijo Estrella

No-Dijo la Pequeña moviendo la cabeza

Como que no, Si en la Noche te pasas a Nuestra Cama-Dijo Hide Elevándola por el Aire

Papá Besito a Conejito-Dijo la pequeña mostrándole un muñeco

Masaki-Grito Paz Enojada

Masaki, Deja a paz-Dijo Akane

Mia al Poco Tiempo de Tener a los Gemelos Quedo embarazada de Masaki, La Familia no podía estar más Feliz; Mia al Notar que la discusión no paraba decidió intervenir, mientras Hide la miraba con esos ojos de enamorado, Hide sin importar lo cuanto pase el Tiempo el iba a seguir amando su esposa, Mujer, Compañera lo que quieran, de hecho el día en que se casaron Mia estaba esperando a las Mellizas o Cuando le Pidió que se casara con el Mia Tenía 17 Años nada mas, Su primera vez, como olvidar esa primera Noche juntos, Tantos Recuerdos Juntos, Hide salió de sus profundos pensamientos cuando Sintió que su Cuñado le tocaba el Hombro

Hide el Timbre-Dijo Francis

Ah, Claro-Dijo Hide Volviendo en si

Recordando nuestros momentos Amor-dijo Mia acariciando la Cabeza de Masaki

Si, Bueno voy abrir-dijo Hide entrando a la Casa para ir a Abrir la Puerta y encontrarse con Goenji junto a Su esposa y sus hijos

Hola Hide cuanto Tiempo-Dijo una mujer de cabellos Castaños ondulas hasta los hombros, Piel porcelana, ojos anaranjados

Goenji, Sayumi cuanto tiempo-Dijo Hide Abrazando primero a la mujer para luego Darse un Abrazo típico de hombre con Goenji

Eh, Que pasa aquí-dijo Mia quien estaba acompañada de Estrella y Masaki

Y las Mellizas-dijo Hide

Con Francis en la Casa del Árbol dijo Mia Con una Sonrisa para Ir a abrasar A Sayumi

Mia, Esa Panza segura que es uno y no son Dos-Dijo Sayumi

No, me digas Eso, que ya no quiero Más, con los que tengo me basta y sobra-Dijo Mia Riendo

Tranquila, solo era un chiste-Dijo Sayumi

Oye Hide y Tú argolla-Dijo Goenji notando que Hide no llevaba su argolla mientras que Mia Si

Esto, yo-Dijo Hide antes de que Mia sacara la Argolla de su bolsillo

Hidetoshi Alonso Nakata, Esta es la cuarta Ves que la pierdes-Dijo Mia entregándole la argolla

Lo Siento Amor-Dije Hide besando a Mia

Alonso, es una Broma-Dijo Hidetoshi Jr.

Que, Tú te llamas Hidetoshi Alexander-Dijo Hide

Si pero es mucho mejor que Alonso-Dijo Hide Jr.

A mí me gusta-Dijo Paz con sinceridad

Gracias mi amor-Dijo Hide acariciando los cabellos de su Hija Mayor

Papi, nombe Bonito-dijo Agustina llegando

Mientras Todos se Burlaban o alagaban el Nombre de Hide, Mia se fue al Teléfono para hacer una llamada a Japón, ya que tenía tantas Ganas de Hablar con una Vieja amiga de la cual no sabía Nada desde hace mucho, esa Amiga era Valen Kido bueno ahora Kido, Valen Tenia 4 Hijos Shindou de la Edad de Masaki, los Gemelos Luca y Marco un año menor que los Gemelos de Mia y Miguel de 7 años.

**Hola-**dijo una Voz infantil

Hola Miguel, esta tu madre por ahí-Dijo Mia mientras se acariciaba la Pansa

**Tía Mia, Esta se la paso en un momento**-Dijo Miguel quien reconoció la voz de Mia en el Momento

**Mia, cuanto Tiempo, como está el Bebé**-Dijo Valen del otro lado

Es más Tranquilo de que los Gemelos y las Mellizas juntos-dijo Mia Divertida

**Y el padre, como esta**-Dijo Valen

Bueno, está bien algo ansioso pero Bien-Dijo Mia con una Risita

**Bueno Señora Nakata, es su Séptimo Hijo, es una Gran hazaña, Recuerda que no todos los Hombres Aguantan hasta el Séptimo**-Dijo Valen Divertida

Eso es Cierto, Señora Kido-Dijo Mia, Desde que Valen Se Caso con Kido, Ella y Mia se Traban por Señora y su apellido de Casada, Si una Cosa Mia podría haber conservado su Apellido pero Ella quiso tomar el Apellido de Hide

**Ah, Mia, Kido y Yo pensamos ir a Visitarlos Pronto**-Dijo Valen

Es una Buena noticia-Dijo Mia

**Si, Ya estoy Deseando Ver a mis Sobrinas, apropósito Mia has Logrado que Tasha Hable**-Dijo Valen Preocupada, Natasha La Melliza Mayor Nació Muda y el Médico dijo que si la incentivan a Hablar, Terminara Hablando

No, Hide y yo hemos Hecho todo lo posible para que Hable, pero No quiere-Dijo Mia en un Tono Triste.

**Tranquila, han pensado que tal Vez sus hermano logren algo en ella**-Dijo Valen

No, los Gemelo se comunican con ella con señas tal vez si le Hablan mientras le Hacen las Señas-Dijo Mia con un Poco mas De Esperanza.

**Bueno Mia Tengo Que Cortar que Miguel tiene Hambre**-Dijo Valen Despidiéndose

Nos Vemos Valen-Dijo Mia Cortando, Cuando se iba entro en Trabajo de Parto

Mami, Tengo Sed-Dijo Agustina pero paro cuando Vio que su madre estaba por tener a Su hermanito

Agus llama A papá-cuando termino la Frase la Niña ya fue a llamar a Hide

Amor, Que, Tranquila Vamos a la Camioneta-Dijo Hide Ayudando a Mia

Papá necesitan Algo-Dijo Paz

Si, Prepara el Bolso de tu hermano y de tu madre y llévalo al Hospital-Dijo Hide Serio

Bien-Dijo Paz y subió a Hacer los Bolso con ayuda de Sayumi y Estrella

_Al cabo de unas Horas _

Felicidades el Niño Esta Sano, Raro para un Niño prematuro-Dijo la Matrona

Gracias, Gracias-Dijo Mia Recibiendo a Takeshi

Es Hermoso-Dijo Hide

_Unos Días Después._

Hola Dijo Mia alimentando al Recién Nacido Takeshi

Es Hermoso, tan chiquito-Dijo Valen quien Había llegado hace un par de días

Si, Es un Ratoncito-Dijo dándole Pequeños golpecitos en las Espalda

Hola-Dijo Hide entrando a la Habitación del Bebé

Estas Feliz-Dijo Valen

Contentísimo-Dijo Hide dándole un pequeño Beso a Mia

Me eso es Bueno-dijo Valen

Quieres Tomar-Dijo Mia

Claro-Dijo Valen Tomando al Pequeño en Abrazos

Valen, Mia y yo lo estuvimos Hablando y queremos que seas la Madrina Takeshi-Dijo Hide.

¿Yo?-Dijo Valen

Si tu y Kido-Dijo Hide con una Sonrisa

Valen, eres una de mis Mejores Amigas Claro la primera amiga cuando llegue a Raimon y te considero una Hermana-Dijo Mia, Sacando una Lagrimas de parte De Valen

M-Mia, Te quiero-Dijo Valen Con Lagrimas

Yo también Te quiero Valen-Dijo Mia Abrazando a Valen

_To Be Continued…XD_

* * *

Preguntas:

¿Estan de acuerdo con Mia de Hide ya esta algo Viejo para ser Papá?

¿Les gusto el Nombre Takeshi para el Hijo de Mia y Hide?

¿Natasha Podra Hablar o se quedara Muda?

¿Quieren que Hide tenga su Ultimo Hijo mas adelante?

¿les gusto el capitulo?

¿Me Dan Reviews o Tomatazos Podridos?


End file.
